Los Betles
by HermyGranger
Summary: -Los Beatles ya se separaron. Hace mucho, de hecho. Llevarme a un concierto de ellos sería imposible, pero gracias.- responde, explicando algo realmente obvio. Respuesta al reto Primium, del foro The Ruins.


**Hola! Esta viñeta es en respuesta al reto Primium del foro The Ruins. La palabra que me tocó es concierto.**

**Disclaimer: tanto los personajes como lugares, hechos y objetos le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Los <em>Betles<em>**

-Eres un imbécil Malfoy, ¿alguna vez te lo han dicho?- Y es el ceño fruncido de Rose, los insultos mientras intenta agarrar todos los libros tirados al suelo para luego limpiarlos de la tinta que acaba de derramarse, es la mirada entre asombrada y furiosa de Scorpius, son un montón de cosas que no se dicen pero que se piensan. Es una confusión, es el público que observa entretenido. Alguna que otra risa.

-Sí, me lo han dicho. Tú, por si no te acuerdas.- Responde Scorpius, algo tarde porque al fin de cuentas sigue algo sorprendido.- Y no fui yo Weasley, por décima vez.

Rose bufa, solo espera que el poster que Teddy le dio ese verano siga intacto. Hace una semana que empezó su séptimo año y todavía no ha tenido tiempo de pegarlo. Y es que ese poster tiene su historia, su valiosísima historia. Es por eso que si Teddy se entera la mata, lisa y llanamente. Porque es un poster de los Beatles. Porque, según tiene entendido, pertenecía a su padre Remus y a sus amigos, entre los que se encuentran el padre y el padrino de tío Harry. Porque significa mucho para ella también, es una forma de conectarse con esa música muggle tan transgresora que le encanta. Y también es una forma de conectarse con aquellas personas del pasado, de la primera guerra, como la llama su padre.

Y entonces lo ve, en un rincón de aquel pasillo tan cercano a la biblioteca, donde la ventana de la izquierda muestra el frio paisaje invernal de la cabaña de Hagrid cubierta de nieve; el poster roto, manchado y arrugado. Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas. Entonces, termina de recoger todo rápidamente y se va de allí. No quiere ver a Malfoy, no quiere ver a Nique, que la llama desde lejos, no quiere ver al grupo de curiosos que se han reunido para ver una pelea que tampoco habrá. Porque se quiere ir muy lejos.

...

-¿Fregotego?- murmura, temblorosa. Nada. El poster sigue tan manchado, arrugado y roto como antes. Tal vez se deba al temblequeo de su mano al sostener la varita, o a los fuertes sacudones que da su cuerpo por estar llorando desesperadamente. Y no, el poster sigue así de "intacto".

-Maldito Malfoy.-susurra conteniendo las lágrimas.

-¿Cuándo vas a entender que no fui yo, Weasley? No-fui-yo.-dice Scorpius, apareciendo de la nada en el solitario pasillo. Rose, sentada en el suelo, al lado del ventanal que da al lago, da un respingo tan grande que él también se asusta un poco. La siguió hasta allí porque quería dejar las cosas en claro, no fue él.

-Fue Mulciber. Me empujó cuando pasaba al lado mío por haberle dicho cerebro de mosquito en el desayuno. La verdad es que lo es, pero no viene al caso. Solo quería que lo sepas.

-Da igual, Teddy me matará seas o no el culpable. Es el poster original de los Beatles de su padre. Nunca me perdonará.-responde Rose, mirándolo por un momento. Siente que la voz le tiembla.

Entonces Scorpius se aproxima. Se sienta a su lado, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación, y tiene la tentación de secarle esas lágrimas que caen de sus ojos.

-Bueno, si quieres, puedo llevarte al concierto de esos Betles y puedes conseguir uno nuevo. No será lo mismo, pero al menos mejor que nada, ¿no?

Rose medio sonríe, medio se indigna por semejante bestialidad que acaba de decir Scorpius. Pero lo perdona porque ella lo culpó injustamente antes.

-Los Beatles ya se separaron. Hace mucho, de hecho. Llevarme a un concierto de ellos sería imposible, pero gracias.- responde, mirándolo como si fuera un niño pequeño al que le está explicando algo esencialmente obvio.

-Ah. Entonces déjame probar- responde Scorpius, sacando la varita del bolsillo. La sacude con un movimiento circular y al segundo siguiente el poster está como nuevo. Entonces el rubio la mira y sonríe con algo de superioridad. Ella ríe a carcajadas y lo abraza con fuerza.

-Gracias, gracias, de verdad. Me salvaste la vida.- dice Rose, dramatizando un poco. Pero es lo que siente, por muy exagerado que sea.

-Ya sabes, si necesitas ayuda, llámame.- dice él, en plena pose de ser superior. Se levanta y extiende una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Afuera, por la ventana, oscurece rápidamente.-Tal vez puedas hablarme de los Betles mañana en Hogsmeade.

Es una cita. Y es una sonrisa insinuante, mirada divertida, ansiedad disimulada. Y son segundos que pasan esperando una respuesta. Uno, dos.

-Son los **Beatles**. Y claro, será un placer.- responde ella, sonriendo. Enrolla el poster y de pronto, hace demasiado calor en ese solitario pasillo, de los tantos que tiene Hogwarts.

-Nos vemos entonces.

-Sí, nos vemos.

Y es una mezcla de emociones. Son nervios, ansiedad y principalmente sonrisas. Para Rose y Scorpius la vida está hecha de sonrisas ese día.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Por cierto, cuando nombro a "Nique" se refiere a Dominique, la hija de Will y Fleur y prima de Rose. Y, al ser mago, Scorpius no conoce a los Beatles. Rose sí porque su madre es muggle. Los merodeadores sí porque ellos son todos así, revolucionarios, rebeldes.<strong>

**Saludos!**


End file.
